


You & Me and The Baby Makes Three

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [19]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sakura always filled his lonely existence, but lately it feels like something is missing.Written For SasuSaku Month 2020, day 20: Missing Piece
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	You & Me and The Baby Makes Three

He kisses her in front of the small gathering of their friends and family and suddenly she’s his wife. Sasuke knows they’re supposed to be sharing their day with the crowd, but Sakura is the only person he sees as they become one.

He can’t wait to get her home, away from everyone else, where he can drop all pretense and just be himself, the way he only can when he’s with her.

They finally arrive home. Her feet hurt from dancing and her head hurts from drinking a little too much. She danced the whole night. With him. With Naruto. With her father. With Kakashi. But, mostly with Ino.

He’s more emotionally tired, tired of innuendo laced groomsmen speeches, tired of making small-talk with guests he barely knows, tried of Naruto trying to get him to dance, tired of Kakashi’s ‘advice’ on how to treat a lady. He wonders if the old pervert remembers that the ‘lady’ in question is his old student.

Sasuke makes Sakura a glass of water as she gets into bed.

“I’m sorry Sasuke, I’m too tried tonight.” She says as she rubs her sore feet. She’s wearing a robe from the hotel they’re staying in. Not the sexy wedding night lingerie she came into the bedroom with.

He’s not disappointed. He’s just happy to have her to himself. “We have the rest of our lives for that.” He kisses her gently. “Sweet dreams, Mrs. Uchiha.”

She sighs contently as he holds her close. They drift off to sleep and stay in bed most of the next morning.

Their honeymoon goes by quick, Sasuke isn’t a huge fan of the beach but he knows Sakura loves it.

She loves walking along the shore, she loves swimming in the water, she loves making him do these things with her.

Sasuke doesn’t like the sand, he keeps finding it in the most _inconvenient_ places, even when they go back to the resort and clean off, he keeps finding sand that he’s tracked in.

Even after they’ve cleaned off she wants to go back out on the beach. Moonlit walks are her favorite. “I used to look at the moon’s reflection on the water and imagine you were only a shore away.” She tells him.

He thought about her too, of course, but he pushed those thoughts away. He couldn’t think of a future with her until he got his revenge.

He takes her back to the resort to make up for lost time. His favorite days are the ones where he can get her to stay in bed with him. He’s not normally one for laziness, but he could hardly call what they were doing ‘lazy,’ sometimes it’s a better workout than training. After years and years of being apart, he doesn’t want her any farther away than an arm’s length, so he can reach out and touch her.

They return to the village. He takes the few personal objects he cares to keep with him from the Uchiha compound and fully moves into her apartment. He had kept his toothbrush there, and clothes, and he slept there most nights before, but it’s official now. She’s and Uchiha and it’s the Uchiha family apartment.

He can’t help but dwell on the past as he goes through his old home. He had parents, a brother, tons of aunts and uncles and cousins. He wouldn’t trade Sakura for the world, but he can’t help but think about what he’s lost.

Sakura notices the change in him. Some days he’s distant, lost in his thoughts and won’t meet her eye. Some days he’s quiet, but he holds her close, like she’ll float away if he doesn’t anchor her to the ground.

She starts to wonder if she’s enough.

“Of course you are,” He tells her. “This isn’t about you. I don’t know what it’s about.” And he didn’t. He made peace with the death of his family on his road to redemption. He gave himself to her because she puts him at peace. He knows if he was going through _this_ alone he would be a lot worse off. He wishes he could make her see how much _better_ he’s doing now, because of her.

They’re in town one day. Sakura suggests he go shopping with her.

“There are all kinds of tomatoes in season. We could have a tomato party.” She tells him.

She’s trying to cheer him up. They both realize a tomato party is a little ridiculous, but it puts a smile on his face anyway. He goes to the market with her.

They spot Kurenai. She’s carrying her little girl on her back, walking out of the Yamanaka Flower shop. Ino puts a tropical looking blossom behind both Kurenai’s ear and Mirai’s ear. Mirai smiles down at her mother from her perch on her back.

Sasuke can’t take his eyes off the scene. He barely knows Kurenai, but it reminds him of the way his brother used to carry him around.

Sakura watches the scene too. They’re married now. She’s in no hurry to rush life, but she knows she wants children some day. Her eyes drift from Kurenai and Mirai, to Ino. She and Ino always talked about having daughters the same age when they were younger.

She knows her friends are starting to talk about babies. Naruto says he can’t wait to be a father and have the family he’s always wanted. Hinata feels the same way, after being raised in a cold, strict household, she’s confident warm, caring Naruto won’t make the same mistakes her father did. Sakura knows they’re trying to have a baby.

Sakura thinks about Sasuke and Naruto, they’re more often than not, two sides of the same coin. She wonders if Sasuke is aching for a family too. She looks at him, noticing him staring longingly at the scene in front of them. She remembers him telling her about how kind his mother was, how he played with his brother as often as possible, and how the only thing he wanted was his father’s approval.

She wraps her fingers around his. They watch together until Kureani turns the coroner and is out of view.

“Let’s go home.” Says Sakura.

Sasuke nods. He doesn’t know why they’re abandoning the tomato party idea, but he figures she has a reason to bring him home.

Once they’re settled in the comfort of their own apartment, Sakura asks him a question “Sasuke, do you remember when we first became Team 7? You said you had two goals.”

Sasuke nods. “Revenge and restoring my clan.”

Sakura blushes and looks away. “When…when did you plan on starting the second one?”

Sasuke blushes too. They’d had sex before, of course, and they both knew going into the relationship they wanted children, but asking her to get pregnant for him now, when they were both so young… “We don’t have to… right now, I mean.” Sasuke picks her chin up and looks into her eyes.

“I want to.” She says softly.

“It’s a lot to ask.”

Suddenly, Sakura laughs. “I’m Sakura Uchiha. I apprenticed under the great Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, one of the three Legendary Sanin. I mastered her strength, and have revolutionized the Konoha Hospital. I helped save the world from a criminal organization, and immortal, and a goddess. And I convinced the man I loved to fall in love with me. What makes you think I can’t handle this?” Sakura realizes it’s true, she knows what she’s getting herself into and she’s ready.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. “I guess I was underestimating you, yet again.”

They try for a baby. Eventually Sakura gets pregnant. She reads every book on pregnancy and childrearing she can get her hands on.

Sasuke isn’t nearly as big of a reader, still he picks up some of the books on childrearing. It’s been years since he had a family, and he was never in a caregiver role before, not like Sakura who’s spent years taking care of him and Naruto on top of the entire hospital.

He’s called to travel again, some Akatsuki-idealizing faction has sprung up and he feels partly responsible since he himself joined the organization at one point.

Sakura insists on coming with him. He knows better than to argue with his pregnant wife.

He completes the mission, dispersing the faction and ending the threat, but the baby arrives two weeks early and far from Konoha.

He’s lucky they are staying at one of old Orochimaru’s old bases, even luckier that Karin is there.

“What’s wrong?” asks Karin as Sasuke carries his wife into the base, using his arm and another made of chakra. She can tell Sakura is hurt.

“The baby’s coming.” Both women know Sasuke well enough to hear the panic under the calm in his voice.

Karin leaves, she comes back with a wheelchair and puts Sakura in it. She owes her life to this woman, she plans to make the experience as pleasant as possible.

She wheels Sakura into the cleanest hospital room she has. She’s been in the process of giving the rooms a face-lift. She wants to bleach away all the death and misery and usher in a new age where the Sound Village takes care of its own.

She and Sasuke lay Sakura onto the hospital bed. Karin puts the stirrups up and Sakura puts her feet in.

Karin gives Sakura the best pain-killer she can on short notice. It’s not an epidural, but it will take some of the pain away.

Sasuke watches, helpless as Sakura pushes and Karin instructs her, both of them working together to bring the baby into the world.

Sasuke ignores the pain in his hand, his wife’s herculean strength will no doubt sprain his fingers, if not break them, as she holds his hand tight, trying to will the pain away.

His mind drifts back to the day she let him do the same in the Forest of Death.

Karin instructs Sakura to push again, and then Sasuke hears crying, he looks and Karin is holding their baby. She cuts the cord and puts the child against Sakura’s chest.

“It’s a girl.” Karin says as she gets to work healing Sakura.

Sasuke can’t take his eyes off of his wife and child. A little girl. A sweet little girl, just like Sakura was. And she was all theirs.

Sakura is exhausted but elated. She’s holding her child for the first time after nine long months. Then she remembers someone else has been dying to meet the baby. She sits up. “Sasuke.” She moves over so he can sit.

Sasuke sits awkwardly on the side of the bed, trying to hold his wife in his arm and touch the baby’s head with his fingers.

He’s in love. He thought he’d never feel this strongly again, after losing his own family, but it’s so much stronger now. The baby is theirs. Their responsibility, their legacy, their little girl. She was the missing piece, she made them a family.


End file.
